Seven Years Later
by xoxocriminally-yours
Summary: Seven years later Spencer has to come face to face with his best friend writing a book about their relationship, or more like the relationship they didn't get to have.


Spencer paced back and forth in his small living room, continuously flipping through the pages of the manuscript. "You wrote a book about us?" he said as soon as he head the call connects. "Hi, how are? I'm doing okay, thank you for asking Spencer how about your self?" you said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Y/N, hello, how are you, I'm doing well. Did you write a book about us?"

"I wrote a book, in regards of certain events that unfolded in my life, you we're involved in them. Therefor you are in the book, but there is no us so I did not write it about us, Spencer" you said calmly.

"Right" he wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Look it doesn't have your name specifically, it's a young adult fiction book, no one you know is going to read it. I sent it to you only because I wanted you to know, but that's all"

"Right, of course, no one is going to read it. Also I don't think I look like a Matthew why did you name me Matthew?"

"Spencer if that is the only comment you have about that book, go read it again," you said hanging up the phone.

Spencer walked into Garcia's office reading over the case file he was finishing, "Hey Garcia, can you verify this location for me."

When she hadn't responded he looked up to see her, and JJ's face completely hidden behind a book, _the book_. "What are you guys doing?" Spencer said terrified. "Oh my god, this is so sad." Penelope said still unable to put down the book. "I didn't think it'd be so sad" JJ commented.

"What are you guys doing" Spencer asked again. "Reading, genius what does it look like" Penelope said flipping to the next page. "It looks like you're not working"

"How can we work? I need to know what Matthew does next, does he really marry Sara? Does Mila ever move on?" Penelope said dramatically.

"You're reading a young adult book, on some teenagers relationship?" Spencer said trying to keep it casual. "This isn't even real" he said trying to laughing it off.

"Well I hope it isn't because if I we're to ever meet this Matthew I would give him a piece of my very uncensored mind, I can't believe he wouldn't pick Mila, she was clearly the right choice" Penelope said.

"Seriously for being as smart as they make him sound he sure made a stupid move" JJ added.

Spencer was shocked to hear what his friends had to say. He knew he had made the right choice, he was certain he had. So certain, he'd never told anyone the whole story about you, because he didn't need anyone's opinions. But here they we're reading it, and giving him all the unfiltered opinions he never thought he'd get to hear.

"Well let me know when you finally get back to work" he said as he headed for the door. "It's gonna be a while Penelopes Magical Workshop of Knowledge is currently heart broken"

The book began to haunt Spencer is ways he never thought it would. There we're poster advertisements everywhere he went. Every coffee shop was selling a copy, every book store was displaying it, every library was announcing when they'd have it available.

There was no escaping it, there was no escaping the thought that maybe he hadn't made the right choice. Spencer sat at the table nervously awaiting your arrival. "I'm sorry I'm late, traffic was awful" you said catching Spencer by surprise when you sat next to him.

You grabbed the glass of water that was placed in the seat he was expecting you to take across from him. You didn't see each other much, for many reasons, the primary excuse we're your jobs, and crazy schedules. The other reasons we're only spoken of once you had consumed enough alcohol.

You started off by catching up with any new work news or crazy cases he had, next the small talk of family. Followed by any news, weather, or books you had recently read. You both knew the small talk was coming to an end when you began to talk about the food.

The same things we're always said about the food, because you had been coming here for the last seven years. Gotten the same thing every time for the last seven years. Some might think it was repulsive to be so repetitive but this place held meaning.

It was where you told Spencer you loved him, it was where he told you, "You're my best friend, I can't risk losing you" it was where you told him you we're getting married. That same restaurant was where he took you too eat the day you ran the opposite direction down the isle.

But still you we're his best friend, and he couldn't risk losing you. It was where just a year ago he told you about Sara, and just six months ago he showed you the ring he would propose to her with. That was the last time you told him how you felt, just one last time.

So many memories, just not the ones you wanted. "Your book is every where, even my co workers have read it."

"Well so much for FBI agents not reading young adult love stories" you said shocked. "Well I'm sorry, they didn't say anything did they"

"Yeah they did. They said Matthew was stupid and he made the wrong choice, and that for being so smart he sure was stupid" Spencer said with a fake smile on his face. "So did I make the wrong choice Y/N"

"That's for you to answer Spencer, I've said everything I had to say. I even wrote it down for you so would never forget"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to do this again, I don't want to hurt you, those we're never my intentions."

"It's in the past, are we ever going to be able to keep any of this in the past"

That was the real question. For years it was a silent agreement, an elephant in the room. You never spoke of your feelings for him, although he knew. There we're so many times when you swore he felt them too. It was so easy to fall in love with him, but so hard to forget about him.

"There was one thing I have to say about the book"

You looked at him curiously, "You left out that Matthew loved Mila just as much as much. You made it seem as if I lied and I didn't, but I didn't have the courage to risk losing you"

"We lose some people either way"

"You're right"

As Spencer slowly walked to his apartment he noticed the small package sitting in front of his door. Quickly he picked it up recognizing the handwriting on the note attached to the package:

 _"_ _There are so many things I want to say, first off congratulations. Second of all, I'm afraid I'll be missing the wedding. Warm weather, and sandy beaches await me. Third of all, I re-wrote the ending to the book. I wanted to give it, us, the happy ending we didn't have the courage to give our self's. Maybe in another lifetime, maybe never who knows. I'll see you soon Spencer Reid." Spencer traced over the words on the handwritten notes. Reaching inside of the shipping bag, he found the book, immediately flipping opening up._

 _"_ _Dedicated to: Boy Wonder, it was an adventure being your friend, what a pleasure having my heart broken by you"_


End file.
